Harry Potter and the Relevation of the Dark Lord
by Valerie419
Summary: Harry Potter is in his last year at Hogwarts. Will he survive long enough to make it out of school? Note: I did the 7th year because his 6th will be coming out in about a week. I have not read the 6th book, so if you read this story directly after you rea


Harry Potter and the Revelation of the Dark Lord

Okay, my first Harry Potter fanfic that I truly intend to finish. Seriously. Hope you enjoy it. For those who intend to read this through, it takes place in Harry's 7th year. I didn't really want to start at the 6th year since the book is coming out so soon. So here's the 7th year of Harry Potter background.

It will most definitely be Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. Neville won't be gay. Colin won't be gay. DRACO isn't gay. I don't know why people put this in their stories, but I'm just telling you now.

Have fun reading!

Val

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling (but how I wish I was!), these characters are not mine. The only thing that is mine is the plot.

Claimer/copyright: The Plot of this story belongs to me, I'm sorry that if by sheer coincidence this story resembles someone else's, but this is my story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Harry, wake up please?" was the first thing that the wizard heard that morning. It was his aunt in a shaky, terrified voice. Ever since Mad-eye Moody had threatened them at the end of his fifth year, Harry Potter's life had gotten much better at the Dursley's.

With his Aunt scared of him, Uncle groaning about not being able to throw him out, and Dudley being out-cold terrified of him, Harry got his way most of the time, and that worked for him.

He didn't really know what was going to happen to the Dursley's if he told the Order that he wasn't being treated well, but he knew that it definitely wouldn't be pleasant.

Harry got up, without objection, he had been getting the "baby bird syndrome" where the second he would awaken, he would be hungry.

Harry, looked in the mirror and was shocked at the sight. He hadn't been taking much notice of his appearance over the summer. He had gotten incredibly taller, and he wasn't as skinny as his first five years of Hogwarts. His hair was it's normal way, messed up in the back. He tried to flatten it, only to make it worse. Anyone who had known his parents would know that he was the spitting image of his father, James. Except for his eyes, he had his mother, Lily's, eyes. Emerald green, with glasses in front of them.

Harry walked downstairs to eat, but not before sticking his wand in his back pocket. Dudley and Uncle Vernon were fighting over the remote control. When Harry walked into the kitchen, everything went quiet. With Dudley frozen with fear, and Vernon angry that the boy was still there, snatched the remote out of his son's hand and changed the channel to the news.

Harry was eating bacon at the table alone, while he was listening to the news. It was currently talking about the scarcity of oil in the Middle East when it abruptly changed subject. "Amos Diggory and his wife were found dead in their home yesterday. Police are oblivious to what killed them. With no trace of wounds, bruises, drugs, or struggling, it seems to be the work of the still missing convict Sirius Black, who was convicted of the massacre that occurred15 years ago."

Harry's heart sank. Not only over the death of the Diggory's who had already lost their son Cedric in his fourth year, but at the mention of his godfather's name.

Harry was still deeply upset over the death of Sirius. He was innocent, and no one believed him. Peter killed all those people. Harry had not gotten over what had happened in the Department of Mysteries 2 years ago. It was all his fault that Sirius was dead.

No, it wasn't his fault. It was Voldemort's. Voldemort was possessing him.

But it was his "saving people thing" that made him go "save" him.

Harry had all of a sudden lost his appetite and went back upstairs. Only to be attacked by what looked like a flying ball of feathers. "Hello, Pig. What have you got there?" Harry took the letter from the spastic owl and put him in Hedwig's cage, much to her displeasure.

Harry opened the envelope to fi9nd that there for 4 pieces of parchment, instead of one. Harry opened the first one, which was from Ron.

"Hey Harry!

Hope the muggles are treating you good. You haven't been writing as much as you normally do. Mum's been worried, as usual. Anyways, on to business, we were wondering if you could come spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow with us. Hermione's here already. Fred and George are here too, they haven't managed to destroy the house, but they got a good yelling at when they caught poor Ginny on fire. It made Gin laugh, but Mum didn't seem to enjoy it too much. Anyways, we were going to come pick you up in 2 days if your aunt and uncle say you can go, and if they say no, we'll come pick you up in 2 days anyway!

Take care, mate.

Ron"

Harry opened the next one, which was from Hermione.

"Hello Harry,

Have you finished your homework yet? 'cause if you haven't, Ron hasn't done his, and maybe I can help you both before you get in trouble at school. Fred and George are here, they set Ginny on fire last week! Some new experiment that went wrong. It didn't hurt her, the fire had been frozen before it could do any harm, but Mrs. Weasley looked ready to kill when she saw it. Ginny's been driving Ron crazy lately. Serves him right. She's been saying how much Dean's been writing (he hasn't really. She never got together with him in the first place), and I think Ron sent him a particularly nasty letter, which Ginny caught before he could send it. Good thing too, Dean would have had no idea what Ron was talking about. Hope you'll be staying here! We miss you!

Be careful,

Hermione"

Harry had laughed at Hermione's first sentence. No "Hope you're okay." Just a "Have you finished your homework?" He felt a little relieved when she said that Ginny had never gotten together with Dean Thomas.The third letter was from Fred and George.

"Hey Harry,

Business has been great!

_He doesn't want to hear about that! He knows it's been great. I mean, it's us!_

Got a point there Fred.

_Of course I do._

We've been spending a quiet vacation at home.

Yes, very quiet. It got too quiet, so we decided to make a little noise with our experimenting.

Our "Edible Firecrackers" haven't been going too well.

George is right, not well at all. Ginny's been ever so kind as to be the victim for many of our products. The Edible Firecrackers aren't supposed to explode until they get in the person's mouth, but it didn't really work…

They also aren't supposed to spurt real fire! Just an incredibly spicy substance.

But we kind of set Ginny on fire. Mum was really mad.

Understatement, she looked ready to set US on fire.

Yes, oops.

See you in a couple days!

Gred and Forge."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at them both. Those two could kill a plastic fern if they wanted to. The last letter was from Ginny.

"Dear Harry,

Hope your doing well. Mum said you might be staying with us! Hopefully, you'll be able to get away from those horrible muggles. It's absolutely hilarious here. Ron and Hermione were caught coming out of a closet together a few days ago. But don't tell, Mum would already be working on the wedding if she found out. Fred and George are here too. I'm sure you've found out about them setting me on fire. It didn't hurt, but it was so funny! Mum could have made Voldemort run for cover then. Anyways, hope to see you soon. We all miss you.

Love,  
Ginny"

Harry noticed the "love" at the very end of her letter. 'Really?' he thought to himself 'There's no way.' Harry placed all four letters on his nightstand and started packing.

Not bad for a first chapter? Read+reviewHappy author!

* * *


End file.
